sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Unarmed Skill
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Abilities Jab Feinting Strike Minor Action: Grants Various levels of Advantage Dirty Strike Incapacitate for a short while: DM Discretion Eye Gouge Dust in the Eyes Grapple Initial attack vs Defense Conditioning vs Conditioning Grapple: Disarm, Choke Hold, Preventative Hold, Crushing Hug, Forced Movement, Break Neck/Limb, Dislocate Arm Forced Movement Quick Jab Kick Trip Skill Levels and Abilities #Jab #. #. #. #Dust in the Eyes #Grapple #Feinting Blow #Arresting Hold #Finger to the Eye #Crushing Hug #Force Backwards #Agile Jab #Choke Hold #Feinting Jab #Break Arm #. #. #Eye Gouge #Quick Jab #Dirty Strike #Feinting Strike #Break Leg #. #. #Speedy Jab #Strangulation Hold #Grapple Disarm #. #Break Neck # Other Thoughts: DON'T LOOK HERE!! The Major Skill of Hand-to-Hand governs a character's skill in fighting without weapons, often in the Southeastern Desert fighting techniques. These techniques were perfected by the Desert Tribes for they had no weapons or materials to make them. Thus, these skills are some of the deadliest known. The Hand-to-Hand skill is divided into seven different fighting styles, each beginning with a stance and having a fighting style distinct from each of the others. While in one fighting style, a character will be unable to call upon the techniques of another fighting style. Basic Techniques Although the deadliest Hand-to-Hand styles originate from the Great Odhann, the Hand-to-Hand skill is not without its basic techniques. These are available for any to learn so long as a character meets the requirements. 1. Basic Jab 2. Basic Kick 3. Fighting Styles There exists a fighting style for each of the seven Desert Tribes. Each has its own advantages and disadvantages and many of these techniques have bled into the "civilized" lands through the Desert Tribes conflict with their sometime enemies. Crippling Fist of the Ubaryd Tribe (Rank 4) The Ubaryd Tribe is quite possibly the most violent and war-loving tribe of the Great Odhann. Their society is incredibly militaristic and completely devoted to war; a fact that is mirrored in their particular fighting style: the Crippling Fist. The Crippling Fist is entirely based on dealing damage and breaking limbs. Techniques 1. Crippling Fist Stances a. Stance of the Fractured Fist i. First level of the Crippling Fist Stance. This Stance grants a +2 to Damage ii. Requires Rank 1 Hand-to-Hand iii. The most Basic form of the Crippling Fist, this stance is traditionally taught to young Ubaryd Tribe children, who are then sent into battle. If they survive, then they are trained further in the Crippling Fist. Because of this, Youngling mortality rates among the Ubaryd Jahatta are atrociously high. b. Stance of the Broken Fist i. Second level of the Crippling Fist Stance. This Stance grants a +4 to Damage ii. Requires Rank 6 Hand-to-Hand iii. In order to learn the Second Stance of the Crippling Fist, a Youngling must survive their first battle with only the Fractured Fist Stance. If they do so, then the Ubaryd Elders teach them the Stance of the Broken Fist and again the Younglings are sent into Combat. c. Stance of the Maimed Fist i. Third level of the Crippling Fist Stance. This Stance grants a +6 to Damage ii. Requires Rank 12 Hand-to-Hand iii. If the Younglings survive this second battle, then they are trained in the Stance of the Maimed Fist. This is the stance that they will live with for the rest of their Youngling days. d. Stance of the Crippling Fist i. Final level of the Crippling Fist Stance. This stance grants a +8 to Damage ii. Requires Rank 18 Hand-to-Hand iii. The Stance of the Crippling Fist is only taught once a Jahatta Ubaryd Youngling becomes an Adult. At this point, they become a full member of Ubaryd society, and are welcomed into the ranks of the Council of Warriors with an equal say as any other member. Reversing Fist of the Are Tribe (Rank 8) Parrying Fist of the Karakara Tribe (Rank 12) Hidden Fist of the Yathalba Tribe (Rank 16) Drunken Fist of the Ugara Tribe (Rank 20) This fighting style is oft mocked by the nations of the "civilized" land, but the people of the Desert know that the Ugara Tribe's Drunken Fist is an extremely deadly fighting style. The Drunken Fist fighting style focuses on fighting techniques that seem to have no logical pattern, thus confusing enemies' attacks and creating openings in their defenses. While this is effective, the Ugara Tribe took this to the next level by ACTUALLY getting completely smashed on Quan Wine before battle. Thus, not even the Karakara Tribe with their superb eyesight and training required for their Parrying Fist style can predict or effectively combat the Ugara Tribes' Drunken Fist. The downside to this technique though is that even though the practitioners of the Drunken Fist become stronger the drunker they become, they also become less able to distinguish friend from foe. Thus, the fighters of the Ugara tribe tend to fight in small numbers, dispersing themselves among their enemies. Once a character has entered the Drunken Fist Stance, they advance through the four levels of Drunken Fist by imbibing further Alcohol (so long as the more advanced stances are learned that is). A downside to the Drunken Fist stance however, is that once one enters into the Drunken Fist Stance, they remain in the Drunken Fist Stance until they are knocked unconscious or the alcohol they imbibed runs through their system. Thus, the fighters of the Ugara Tribe use Quan Wine. The Alcohol made of the Desert Quan Cactus is extremely potent, but quickly moves through a body. One shot of Quan Wine will run its course through a normal sized humanoid in one hour, yet provide all the power that a Drunken Fist Fighter could want. Techniques 1. Drunken Fist Stances a. Mild Drunken Stance (Requires 1 Shot Quan Wine or Equivalent) i. First Level of the Drunken Fist. This basic stance grants a +2 to Defense and a +2 to Attack. ii. Requires Rank 20 Hand-to-Hand iii. In this earliest stage of the Drunken Fist, a practitioner has no problem distinguishing friend from foe or in using the abilities he/she wishes. iv. Attacks have +1/2 Strength Score Added Damage b. Moderate Drunken Stance (Requires 2 Shots of Quan Wine or Equivalent) i. Second Level of the Drunken Fist. This Intermediate Stance grants a +3 to Defense and a +3 to Attack. ii. Requires Rank 25 Hand-to-Hand iii. At two shots of Quan Wine a Drunken Fist advances to the Moderate Drunken Stance. In this stance, a practitioner is adept at distinguishing friend from foe until they become bloodied. Once this occurs however, the drunken fighter loses recognition and attacks the closest friend or foe to them. iv. Attacks have Strength Score Added Damage c. Severe Drunken Stance (Requires 4 Shots of Quan Wine or Equivalent) i. Third Level of the Drunken Fist. This Advanced Stance Grants a +4 to Defense and a +4 to Attack. ii. Requires Rank 30 Hand-to-Hand iii. At four shots of Quan Wine the Drunken Fist advances to the Severe Drunken Stance. In this stance, as long as the fighter remains unhurt, he can perfectly distinguish friend from foe. However, the slightest scratch will scramble all possibility of retaining this ability and the Drunken Fist will revert to attacking the closest foe or ally to them. iv. Attacks have 2x Strength Score Added Damage d. Ultimate Drunken Stance (Requires 8 Shots of Quan Wine or Equivalent) i. Fourth and Final Stance of the Drunken Fist. This Ultimate Stance Grants a +5 to Defense and a +5 to Attack ii. Requires Rank 35 Hand-to-Hand iii. By this point, the practitioner of Drunken Fist has become so drunk that they can no longer tell friend from foe and they advance to the Ultimate Drunken Stance. They target the closest moving thing to them. Because of this, a user of the Ultimate Drunken Stance does not fight with compatriots; at least not more than once. While in the Ultimate Drunken Stance iv. Attacks have 3x Strength Score Added Damage Flame Fist of the Ehrlita Tribe (Rank 24) Cleansing Fist of the Karashime Tribe (Rank 30)